Herobrine's story
by princessfluffyfluff
Summary: Timmy: woo first story with chapters princessfluffyfluff: ugh god why so much writing to do ( ） ︵


Herobrine was a bright and happy child. So listen to his tale carefully and think about it. Now here is the story thank you for listening.

Uggh yelled Herobrine. What the heck is your problem!said Notch not caring at all. I'm Herobrine. It was not that at all he was thinking about the beatings he would get when he went back home. Herobrine looked at notch who was sitting staring at the horizen. Herobrine was Notch's younger brother though nobody bealived them. They kept saying it yet every one thought Herobrine was adopted. Notch was a teenager with a thin beard at the time and herobrine was young with hazel eyes though notch's were brown. Notch stared at herobrine and read his expression. Don't think about it ill take some for you said notch looking sadly at herobrine. Herobrine used to be happy and had friends. Now he was dark and locked off from everyone except his brother. Notch looked at the cow which saw herobrine. Herobrine reached out to pet the cow. The cow ran away. Herobrine let out a sigh. Notch asked if talking would make herobrine happier. No said herobrine. The sky turned slowly to dark. Come on said notch pulling herobrine to his feet. Herobrine looked then walked with notch. (Herobrine's parents were blessed with notch as a strong broad man. Yet they thought herobrine was a mistake and beat him. Notch took most protecting his only 11 year old brother.)Herobrine sighed and braced himself for the pain of the solid whip as he opened the door. He was grabbed by notch who threw open the door and grabbed the whip mid ways down. I'm taking custody of herobrine he said showing his parents the paper work. No said his mother grabbing herobrine and digging her nails into his arm. Herobrine let out a squeal of pain. Notch did something very sudden. He grabbed his mothers arm twisting to where she let go. Then he picked up Herobrine. Bye he said slamming the door in her face. Notch ran along the river to the base he and Herobrine had made. He slid Herobrine onto the floor. Notch had to carry Herobrine on long distances for their father had cut his leg earlier that day. Notch rolled up Herobrine's pant leg. He examined the long deep cut which was once again gushing blood. Herobrines mom had kicked him when notch took him. Oh no said notch. Herobrine dared not to look down. He barely survived the cut and it was infected. Herobrine rest said notch. Notch climbed out of the base. He took off to shear a sheep to patch up Herobrine. Herobrine felt his hearts running low. He looked down and began to cry he figured out what his mom did. He felt the pain creeping out wards his leg hurt really bad it looked even worse. Notch ran in with some water and wool. You can't die on me yelled notch tears streaming down his face. Herobrine had 2 more hearts he looked at notch 1 more heart. I love you said Herobrine as his eyes rolled back in his head. No no no said notch shaking herobrine. Herobrine would not wake. Then notch remembered his lucky ghast tear. An old man had said someone would need it in notchs time. Notch shoved the tear in the wound. Please notch prayed. Herobrine twitched. Notch looked up. Herobrine began to take small raspy breaths. Herobrines eyes fluttered open. Notch looked up herobrines eyes were pure white. Herobrine your eyes your beautiful hazel eyes. Herobrine looked confused and looked into the bucket of water notch had. N-n-no he said slowly feeling his face. It can't be. Herobrine had seen everything as a spirit. Notch threw his arms around herobrine. Herobrine began to sob. Then notch picked up herobrine and carried him up the ladders. Herobrine looked worse but at least he was alive. I need to hide said herobrine. Why asked notch. I'm a monster said herobrine. No your not. Yes I am said herobrine looking deep into his brothers eyes. I'm sorry but I can't go outside any more said herobrine. Notch didn't believe him and carried him up any way. No yelled herobrine. His eyes began to glow and herobrine cholghed up blood that was still in his throat. Notch grabbed him and went down again I'm so sorry herobrine. Are you hungry asked notch. Umm actually a little said herobrine embarrassed . Okay ill have to go hunting see you later said notch. Herobrine fell asleep almost right after that. When he awoke he was in a dark dreary place. He tried to yell but his mouth was gaged his feet and hands were tied. Oh your awake fast said a familiar voice. Come on talk it said herobrine felt his gag being untide. Herobrine popped his jaw. How dare you and what have you done with notch Samuel. herobrine yelled. None of your Samuel. Herobrine had always had a knack for temper tantrums. He threw one and broke the ropes quickly. He was then hit on the head. He awoke he was chained to a wall. He noticed Notch was done the same. Herobrine thrashed and managed to break the one link around his throat. He tugged at notches and broke it. Notch took a deep breath. Herobrine looked into the darkness and heard a small girl crying. But he scares me she wailed. Go yelled Samuel. Herobrine recognized the small voice quickly. It was the one friend herobrine was still friends with. She scampered in and handed herobrine a piece of bread. Herobrine twisted and turned until he broke one arm loop. He took the bread carefully. Hello Sabrina said herobrine. Herobrine where are you Sabrina yelled. Right in front of you Herobrine said. She tilted her head. Herobrine she yelled hugging his legs. Notch gave him a thumbs up. Herobrine patted her on the back. Then Samuel came running in. Sabrina I said to hurry. He grabbed her and flipped her around and slapped her across the face. It left a red mark in the perfect shape of his hand. Sabrina started to cry. Shut up yelled Samuel as he slapped her again. Herobrine had had enough. He broke his chains like butter. He threw one punch at Samuel. He flew into lava as Sabrina hugged herobrines knees. Leave the young 5 year old alone. He said watching him burn. Sabrina yelled you deserved it. Herobrine walked over to notch and broke his chains. Sabrina looked up at notch and herobrine can I come with you I'm an orphan and Samuel took me. Herobrine looked at notch I don't see why not said notch. Herobrine looked down his leg had healed. He picked up 5 year old Sabrina and climbed the ladder up. It was night and all the monsters bowed to herobrine. They walked to the base little did they know what would happen the next day. Herobrine woke up to the yell of notch. Herobrine shifted Sabrina near the wall herobrine realised it was night again. He stood and quietly tiptoed up the ladder. He's not a murderer yelled notch. Yes he is said a cop calmly. As herobrine watched he felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down there was Sabrina. He picked her up and hoisted her onto his shoulders. She giggled and said higher higher. He tossed her in the air a bit. See he has a innocent child he'll murder her next said the cop. Oh that's Sabrina his best friend she's an orphan and were taking care of her. Oh sure she was taken a week ago. Yeah by the person who tied me and herobrine up. He also slapped her see said notch pointing to the hand mark. How do we know it wasn't you asked the cop. Our hands don't fit in the outline said notch. He showed his as did herobrine. Proof herobrine said. Sure but your still under arrest for fleeing the scean said the cop. He grabbed herobrine and notch. He hand cuffed them both. He grabbed Sabrina and she screamed. She ran to Herobrine and hugged his leg. He patted her on the back. The cop grabbed her again and Sabrina bit him. That's federal offense she is coming with you. He went to hand cuff her. Herobrine simply scooped her up. But she bit me said the cop. I'm like a brother to her said herobrine ruffling Sabrinas hair. We will go in peace but we will escape and you may not be so lucky said herobrine. Ok said the cop. He walked towards an odd noise. Herobrine,Notch and Sabrina recognized it Sabrina buried her face in herobrines shoulder. They came to a nether portal. They were uncuffed and shoved through and the portal went out behind them. Sabrina started to sob. Herobrine handed her over to notch who took her gently. Herobrine then grabbed his wood and built a quick house with 3 beds. He also made a crafting bence,chest and a pick. He walked over placed a furnace and started cooking some meat. He also started a farm. He created a pool and welcomed everyone in. He was fine used to it. But Sabrina and notch. Weren't. They sweat like course Herobrine was immortal but notch and Sabrina weren't. He looked at them than splashed them with water. They both laughed. We have to get you out of here said herobrine. He was scared and shoved them into the pool. He talked to notch and told him he needed to take a walk. Ok said notch. Herobrine stood tall as he walked thinking. He then heard a yelp of sever pain. He ran towards the sound. He stopped there stood a ghast. He walked over gently she was lying on her side. She coughed out sulfur and moaned. Please help me my lord said the ghast. One secound yelled herobrine. He took off. He grabbed notch by the hand and started to pull. Notch grabbed Sabrina and took off with herobrine. He stopped. Oh my God yelled notch. Help me please the ghast pleaded. Ill try said notch approaching her slowly. Herobrine set Sabrina down. He ran to help. Herobrine I need some fire or lava said notch. I'm all out cried herobrine. He sobbed and as if on cue his hand went a blaze. He kept the flame and stuck his hand in the giant gash in her side. Ow she squeaked. She flinched as notch sewed her up. She floated slightly above the ground. Herobrine and notch carried her into the house. Herobrine hugged her. She hugged him back for once in a long time he was happy on the outside as well as the inside. She hugged notch as well and cradeled Sabrina. Notch hugged her as did Sabrina. Thank you said the ghast. Your welcome said herobrine as tears streamed down his cheeks. For this was the only time he had come close to having a caring mom. You can call me aunt margi herobrine my lord the ghast said. Ok said herobrine realeasing the ghast. The ghast patted him on the head. She looked at notch take care of my lord she said. Yes said notch nodding. Thank you for saving me said the ghast. Your welcome said notch. Herobrine was in the corner crying. Notch came over what's wrong he asked. I'm just worried about you and Sabrina. Sabrina crawled over and hugged herobrine. It'll be okay said Sabrina hugging herobrine. Herobrine hugged her back. He gasped that's it said herobrine. What said notch. Hey um aunt margi said herobrine. Yes my lord said margi. First don't call me my lord secound call me herobrine and third can you reopen the portal. Yes my lo- I mean herobrine. She crawled to the portal and fired a dud and another. Oh no I'm screwed I'll be killed said margi beginning to tear up. One secound said herobrine. He stepped out and yelled come my friends. In secounds he had all the nether creatures in a radius in front of him. He selected a ghast and told it to fire a charge at the portal. Yes my lord it said as it did so. It lit once more. Margi come with us we can protect you well said herobrine. Ok said margi. But it's to small said notch. Your right said herobrine. Herobrine looked and willed the portal to grow. As it reached the right size herobrine fainted. Margi grabbed him and went threw with notch and Sabrina behind her. When herobrine woke margi was cradleing him. He slightly stood up. Margi helped him stand. I'm going to get that jerk said herobrine. No please no said Sabrina. Sabrina he sent us their to die herobrine said slowly. Sabrina got mad how dare he she yelled. I agree said herobrine but calm down I'm the monster here. The sun set and herobrine climbed out. The cop woke to stare right at herobrine who stabbed him in the head killing him automatically. Hush he said and covered him up. Rest in peace said herobrine. He left through the window and took off. The next day err night he crawled up sluggishly with Sabrina in his arms. What do you want yelled notch. He has murdered yelled a new voice. No he hasn't shouted notch which made herobrine shiver. He hadn't heard notch that mad since he found out about herobrine being beaten.  
*flashback*  
Oh my gosh its soooooo hot said herobrine. Take of your shirt said notch. No said herobrine. They went on working on the base. Herobrine was sweating bad and was dehydrated. Herobrine we have to conserve water take off your shirt yelled notch. No yelled herobrine. Notch grabbed herobrine and gave him a noogie. No yelled herobrine. notch grabbed him your going to get yourself killed. Fine I'm better off yelled herobrine. Notch tried to pull it off. But herobrine was persistent. Notch pulled out his sword and cut herobrines shirt off. No yelled herobrine screaming. He covered his back. Notch pulled away his arm. Notch touched the freshest whip burn. Herobrine winced. They began to walk home. Herobrine was sat down on the stone steps. Notch threw open the door. Why yelled notch. What asked their dad acting innocent. Why are you beating him. Herobrine could here everything and could see through the glass. Notch was crying. Because he is a mistake to this family said their dad. You should love him yelled notch. Herobrine was picked up and carried by his mother. No yelled herobrine. Notch was right around the corner. He punched his mom in the stomach and caught herobrine. He ran fast but tripped and droped his sword. He picked it up and was carried by his mother. Herobrine by their father. Everything will be ok notch whispered to herobrine.  
*end of flashback*  
Herobrine set sabrina rose then realized he was flying. He continued to rise. You dare accuse me off murder yelled herobrine in a deeper voice not his though. Darkness shall shatter your soul yelled herobrine. Notch looked up horrified. So did the cop who quickly stopped. Get down here young man yelled the cop. The true herobrine heard. He stopped and fell where he lay still. You killed him! yelled notch. You better get your sorry but out of here and run away to your master and tell him exactly what you did as notch yelled he rose slightly he stopped then floated down he held herobrine. Margi rose slightly out. She saw herobrine and the cop running. YOU HAVE HURT HEROBRINE YOUR DEAD she yelled notch grabbed her tentacle stop he said. The cop ran faster. But my master is hurt said margi. It doesn't matter said notch. We need to concentrate on helping him he said. Ok if you say so said margi. Come on said notch. Sabrina when she saw herobrine began to cry. She ran and hugged him wake up she 's not going to said notch. Why asked Sabrina. He's he's he's said notch his heart sinking. Herobrine took a small breath. He rolled over. Herobrine yelled notch. Huh herobrine said. Your alive said notch hugging him. Yeah ding dong I'm immortal said herobrine. I forgot said notch. Well theirs no need to worry said herobrine. Herobrine fell asleep. Herobrine herobrine herobrine said Sabrina jumping up and down on him. What asked herobrine. I made you breakfast Sabrina said. Cool said herobrine getting up only half awake. He came to the living room. He saw everyone else was eating. Sorry said herobrine. Jeese said notch we thought you would never wake up. Hee hee laughed herobrine. Yeah said notch. They all ate for a while until herobrine turned to Sabrina and said you made this. Yes said Sabrina. Well its delicious said herobrine. Thanks said Sabrina. Hey you feeling okay asked notch. Yeah said Sabrina. Umm why don't you go lay down said herobrine scoping her up. He caried her to her room. Stay in bed and I'll check on you later okay. She's sick said herobrine entering the living room. We should stay home said notch. Yeah said herobrine. After an hour herobrine went into Sabrinas room. Doing any better asked herobrine. No said Sabrina weakly. Ok said herobrine. Ill go get you some water he said. He returned soon with a bucket of water. In another hour notch came in. Sabrina I'm going to check your temperature to make sure your doing ok he said. Ok she said. Notch checked her temperature. He walked out with a sad look on his face. Margi we need to take her to the hospital notch said. Ok said margi looking worried. The ghast flew up. Herobrine go get Sabrina please notch said. Ok said herobrine. He went in to Sabrinas room. Hey Sabrina we need to go somewhere said herobrine. Ok see you later said Sabrina rolling over. No we need to take you said herobrine scoping her up gently. He loaded her on the ghast with notch. Herobrine just flew. They reached the hospital quickly. Come on said herobrine changing his look with his powers. These will come in handy said herobrine. He carried Sabrina in. While notch and margi waited. He filed an emergency in the hospital. A few seconds later some one came and got Sabrina. Herobrine sat down in the waiting room. About 2 hours later a nurse came out. Are you her relative she asked. Yes said herobrine. Ok well we have one treatment that is questionable or she has absolutly no chance its just at her young age the treatment will make her rapidly age till eleven in most mabye twelve the nurse said. Use the treatment herobrine said. Ok said the nurse. About an hour later Sabrina came out with the nurse. Thank you said herobrine as Sabina was handed to him. Your welcome make sure she gets what she needs ok said the nurse. Yes replied herobrine. He walked out and once again Sabrina was loaded on margi. She needs regular necessary things and extra rest herobrine said. Ok said notch. Once they arrived herobrine slid off the ghast. Herobrine caught Sabrina as notch slid her down. Herobrine layed her down and slowly slid out the door. She's sleeping said herobrine when he found notch. I'm so worried said herobrine sitting down and hugging his knees. We all are said notch sitting down and putting his hand on herobrines shoulder. I've just lost all my friends except her said herobrine burying his face in his knees. Herobrine began to sniffle. Now no don't do that you need to be strong said notch. I don't care herobrine sobbed. Come on big Guy said notch you need to be the brother she never had. Herobrine looked at notch I just don't want her to die he said. Notch got up ill take your care shift he said. Thanks said herobrine wiping his eye. A few days later herobrine stood outside in the night with Sabrina. Herobrine is it true I'm aging super fast until I'm eleven or twelve asked Sabrina. Yes sadly said herobrine. Sabrina looked at him thank you for giving me a chance to survive she said. Your welcome your my best friend he said. Sabrina saw monsters umm herobrine she said. I see them he said. They had swords across their backs and mean expressions. He set Sabrina behind him and whispered go get notch and send him up you stay down. Ok Sabrina whispered back. A few minutes later notch was making his way up. Notch we have a problem herobrine said. I see that said notch. Ok said herobrine. The monsters were making their way and finally reached the house. Herobrine they callled. Im Here said herobrine. Where said the creeper in front. You ha ha ha laughed the group. Herobrine looked and grabbed his sword don't mess with me he said. We will do what we want under a kids rule the creeper said. Do you not know the consequences herobrine asked. What consequences are you going to cry us to death said the creeper. Notch looked um creeper just a tip don't mess with him. Ill do what i want thank you said the creeper. Suit your self said notch. Herobrine stood taller flipped his sword and charged in he stabbed the creeper which vaporized to sulfur. Any one else herobrine asked. The monsters posed in fighting positions. No no you get to meet another friend of mine herobrine said. They stayed put. Margi herobrine called. Margi rose and saw the monsters. She turned these herobrine. Yes said herobrine. Most monsters ran but a few stayed. Herobrine handed notch his sword. Lets go said herobrine. Yes lets said notch. Herobrine stepped and floated down. Notch just jumped. They ran around slaying them all. Your welcome said herobrine as notch and him went up in the base. Sabrina herobrine called. Margi said in reply she's sleeping Shh I need to go to the store. When Margi returned she had clothes for herobrine notch and an eleven or twelve year old girl. Sabrina said herobrine to notch. Notch nodded. Margi gave herobrine and notch their clothes. Notch and herobrine hi-fived. Margi said your welcome and she slipped quietly into Sabrinas room. She came out with an astonished look. She's eleven said margi. Herobrine and notchs jaws dropped. An hour later Sabrina walked out in a new out fit. Hi Sabrina said notch. Hi Sabrina said herobrine goofish. Umm hi said Sabrina. Umm ill be right back said notch grabbing herobrine by the collar. Notch pulled him outside to a tree. What is up with you asked notch. Nothing said herobrine. Theirs something said notch. No said herobrine with his hands above his head in surrender. Ok said notch letting herobrine go. Herobrine walked back to the house and crawled down. Notch sighed there's something and I'm going to figure it out. Notch went inside. They were all sitting down discussing what they should do the next day. Notch sat down and joined the conversation. Outside a zombie was running towards the house. He reached the house. He threw particles of stone into the house. Herobrine heard and crawled out of the house. What do you want asked herobrine. Herobrine we have a problem no one believes except the enderman that your worthy to be king. A few minutes later enderman teleported in with some zombies. The enderman had all diamond armor along with the zombies. They all kneeled. Rise yelled herobrine. We shall conqurer this riot and show them whos not worthy herobrine finished. Notch Sabrina margi I figured out what were going to do herobrine yelled. A few seconds later notch Sabrina and margi were filled in by the zombie. I'm ready said Sabrina as well as notch. Margi grabbed a nearby tree and pulled it out of the ground. How dare they said margi slamming the tree on the ground. Herobrine walked over the hill. He rose his hands you have one chance to surrender. Never the army yelled. Ok said herobrine as all the monsters flooded over the hill with notch and sabrina standing on margi. Charge yelled herobrine. They grappled in the fight and herobrine flew threw the seige. He was then tackled by peasants. He thrashed and screamed. Notch looked over and was hit in the face. Notch flew and was then caught by margi. Continue yelled herobrine beafore he was knocked unconscious. Herobrine woke up to face his mother. Ah he screamed and jumped up smaking his head on the roof. His mom grabbed him. No he screamed. Shh said his mom or you'll throw out your voice. Help he screamed. Notch came running in. Herobrine what's wrong he asked hugging him. Herobrine realaxed when notch hugged him. Herobrine looked around. Wait notch what is she doing here said herobrine. I'm sorry herobrine said his mom. Notch turned herobrine towards him she was being threatened by father to beat you or you would be killed. She stopped one day and that was when father cut you said notch. Herobrine hugged his mom and began to cry. His mother was startled by the hug but soon hugged him back. Ill leave you two said notch. I love you said herobrine. Me to said his mother. Notch stepped in about an hour later. Mom I'd like you to meet Sabrina said notch. Sabrina stepped in and curtsied. No need said herobrines mother bowing. Nice to meet you said Sabrina. Pleasure is all mine said herobrines mother you can call me Jane. Ok Jane said Sabrina. Mom I'd also like you to meet are newest friend margi she's actually taken very good care of us said herobrine. Ok she can't be to bad said Jane. Herobrine and Jane stepped into the living room. Margi held out a tentacle. Herobrines mother screamed thats a ghast. Nice to meet you to said margi questionly. Herobrine said his mother dragging him to a corner that is a ghast. Mom I'm king of the monsters they all bow to me said herobrine. What said his mother backing away. Mom why do you think I'm talking breathing said herobrine. Jane walked to the ghast and shook her tentacle I'm sorry about earlier I was very confused. Its ok I'm pretty scary and I was near your son said margi. They all gathered in the living room. I'm afraid I must leave I'm being tracked by your father and I dont want him to find you said herobrines mother getting up to leave. Well you know where we are said notch. He escorted his mother. Once she had left they all went to bed. Herobrine woke notch up. What what said notch getting up. I heard a scream and it sounded like mom. Oh no said notch getting up quickly. Come on said herobrine. They both took off up the ladder. They ran pretty far and came to a body. Mother herobrine asked. Is that you herobrine asked his mother. She said two words look out. Herobrine looked up just in time to see his father going in to kill notch. No yelled herobrine jumping in front of the blade. His father looked at him and turned the blade. Why wont you die yelled his father. I'm alredy dead said herobrine standing up. But your not said herobrine pulling out the sword and handing it to him. Prepare to die said his father. Already felt it ,its not all that bad said herobrine turning his back on his dad. Herobrine sensed him coming in he turned and stabbed him in the chest. No one who would care to save you is here said herobrine shoving his fathers body off the blade with his foot. Herobrine sheathed his swotd then ran to his mom. That was excellent said his mother then she layed down peacefully. Thank you she said as her life drifted away. Sabrina and margi woke up to the strangest scene. They came out of their rooms. It was early so they tiptoed into the living room. They were surprised to find herobrine and notch. They were used to herobrine but not notch. Notch and herobrine were crying their eyes out infront of something. Herobrine turned and saw them. He wiped his nose and opened his mouth to say ssomething. He then burst into tears and ran into his room. Notch stood up to reaveal his mother dead. Herobrine come back we need to bury her said notch. A few minutes all stood at a fresh grave. Except for herobrine who had ran into the trees earlier that day. Notch sniffled she did all that to protect him then sacraficed herself by *sniffle* letting us get away. Yes said margi comforting notch. I'm going to go find herobrine said sabrina not liking the sad scean. She slipped into the thick trees. She saw flames leading to a clearing. Yet the fire didnt spread. He's this way said Sabrina to her self. She came to a lake were herobrine was standing on the other side staring down into it. Herobrine she said. Yes said herobrine. What happened she asked. My father murdered her and I murdered him herobrine said. He sniffled again. Now dont be like that she said. I knew the true her for a day and now she's gone he said. Sabrina hugged him. I loved her even with the beatings. Sabrina kissed him on the cheek. Sabrina he said falling into the water surprised. She giggled as she pulled herobrine out of the water. He spit out water and hugged her. They walked back with herobrine blushing like crazy. They got to the house and herobrine tried to act sad. Notch finally got him to go outside. Why are you so happy asked notch. She kissed me said herobrine. Um ok asked notch. Sabrina kissed me said herobrine. Oh said notch. You like her don't you said notch. Mabye yelled herobrine running back to the base with notch on his tail. Come on tell me said notch talking him. Never yelled herobrine wiggling out of notches grip. Fine said notch turning his back knowing herobrines only weakness being mad at by notch. Fine I do now said herobrine throwing his hands in the air. Lovebirds said notch going inside. They all went days without intruption of anything. Herobrine said notch stepping into the living room. Herobrine yelled notch not able to find him. Notch climbed out of the house. He heard a scream of a little girl. Notch ran towards the sound. He saw horrifying sight. He takled herobrine. Herobrine struggled and said get off stranger in a deeper voice. Notch got off and grabbed him and tied his hands and feet. Run little girl and stay inside at night said notch dragging the kicking herobrine away. Once notch finally got him back herobrine was asleep. He set him down in his bed then locked the door. He walked into the living room rubbing his eyes to come face to face with margi. What are you doing up so late said margi. I had to save a little girl from herobrine said notch entering his room. Ok said margi floating nervously into her room. Notch threw himself into bed. The next morning herobrine woke up late. He sat down and everyone moved to the other side of the table. What's wrong he asked. You said notch. What said herobrine genuinely confused. You were almost a murderer said notch standing up. I fell asleep early said herobrine. You were corrupted said notch. Mabye said herobrine. You were said notch leaving the room. I'm sorry said herobrine leaving the room sadly. Margi looked at Sabrina and said their separating. Sabrina looked sadly at herobrines exit. Ill go talk to him said Sabrina. Ill go talk to notch said margi. Herobrine asked Sabrina quietly. Come in said herobrine. Sabrina lightly opened the door then whispered its ok we all still love you. You didn't know how to stop yourself she said. Its not that I'm worried if ive ... done it before he said. I doubt it said Sabrina. She walked over to herobrine and hugged him. Margi opened the door to notchs room. Notch stop it right now said margi. What asked notch. Your acting babyish and I think you made herobrine cry margi said. I did said notch. Yes he's in his room with Sabrina. Notch knocked and sabrina stopped hugging herobrine. Herobrine was blushing and it quikly went away. Notch stepped in. I'm sorry brother said notch reaching out to shake herobrines hand. Herobrine grabbed notchs hand and gave him a hug. I'm so sorry said herobrine. I think you need to make my room more secure said herobrine. Notch pressed some buttons and the door opened. Already done said notch replacing the door with an iron one. Thank you said herobrine. What's the code asked herobrine. You'll only know when your not corrupted. Ok asked herobrine. Notch let all of them except herobrine out. Figure out the code said notch. Ok said herobrine. He looked at the letters. He tried again and again. Then he thought of something. Minecraftia herobrine shouted he put it in then the door opened. When herobrine finished his chores he walked outside with his umbrella over his head. Then the worst bully in the village came over. Cool umbrella said the bullie grabbing it. Don't you dare said herobrine. What are you going to do about it said the bully taking it away. The bully laughed. I need that said herobrine. Sure you do freak said the bully. Give it here said herobrine. No said the bully smaking him across the head. Bad move said herobrine. The bully grabbed him and started carrying him to the nearest dumpster. Margi yelled herobrine. His voice rolled over mountains. Secounds after herobrine realaxed he could see margi coming over the hill angry as ever. I warned you said herobrine relaxing. What said the bully. Margi tapped on his shoulder. What do you want yelled the bully. Margi grabbed herobrine and set him on her head then set the bully in the dumpster. Don't ever do that again or you will be hearing from notch said margi. I'm so scared said the bully getting out and kicking margi. She growled and he slashed off the end of her tentacle. She roared and punched him. He once again went in to stab when he stopped. He grabbed at his throat and hacked. Margi examined her tentacle. It was bleeding badly. She looked over afterwards and saw herobrine. He looked at the bully then hugged her. She hissed you have permission to hurt him. Good said herobrine. He turned around to leave. The bully stabbed herobrine strait through the chest. This just got personal said herobrine slowly pulling out the sword. The bully stepped back amazed. Herobrine punched him sending him flying back into the side of the dumpster. The bully got up. He once again stabbed herobrine who faltered. He was getting tired but he wouldnt kill the bully. The bully slashed another of Margi's tentacles. She howled. Notch came over the hill. He ran to the scene. He saw the bully stab herobine who passed out due to to much power usage. Notch grabbed the bully and shoved him into a wall. Notch looked at the bully. Dont ever hurt my brother my ghast or Sabrina again notch hissed. Make me said the bully. Notch took him away from the wall and held him straight up. You better not or you wont see the light of another day or the pleasure of the cool night breeze said notch dropping him. Notch picked up herobrine and threw him over his shoulder. He walked away with margi. Cowards yelled the bully. What did you call us said notch. Cowards yelled the bully. Herobrine stretched his arm and threw a wood sword piercing the jugular vein. Herobrine smiled then dropped his head and arm. Herobrine woke in the living room sabrina next to him. She was wiping his forehead with a cool paper towel. Well you finally woke up said sabrina. She wrapped his chest. Herobrine winced. Shh Sabrina said wrapping it again. Herobrine looked next to him their was two other wraps soaked in blood. Herobrine looked up then passed out again. When herobrine woke again he was in a completly different place. He rose a bit beafore falling back in agony. Then a whitch came in. She fed him something then his vison went fuzzy. He said some gibberish then passed out again. When he awoke he was in the hospital. He was wrapped in fresh wraps. Notch looked at him. The nurse nervously gave him a glass of water then cowarded to a corner. Its ok i wont hurt you said herobrine. But you killed the bully she said. He doesnt murder for fun he protects people said sabrina standing up. He killed his own mother yelled the nurse. No his father did yelled Sabrina. Silence yelled herobrine. I dont like people arguing he said. Notch patted him on the back. Good job he whispered. The nurse threw her notes at herobrine who whisked them away mid air. So you are the real him she said. Yes said herobrine drifting off to sleep. When he awoke he was surrounded by monsters. They were all praying. The nether said herobrine. An enderman stood up next to him. I told you he wasn't dead he yelled. Fine yelled a zombie pulling out a sword. Bring it yelled the enderman. I will yelled the zombie. He charged, the enderman waited for the impact. Herobrine summoned a wall then vaporized the sword the zombie had. The enderman yelled wake up at herobrine. When herobrine completly woke up he was in his bed at the base. Ugg my head said herobrine. He got up and walked to the living room. There was the enderman. Hello my lord said the enderman kneeling as best he could with his floppy sword holder. Its herobrine not my lord. Ok herobrine said the enderman. Herobrine I'd like you to meet my good friend Harrison said margi. Nice to meet you said herobrine shaking harrisons hand. The pleasure is mine Harrison said. Ok well then herobrine said clasping his hands together. Heh heh yeah said the enderman. What do you need herobrine asked. umm im being hunted by the other monsters Harrison said. Well why is that Herobrine asked. Well I've been an outcast and I tried to join them for introducing well… you harrison responded.  
Oh that shouldn't be all that hard to fix herobrine says. But herob- margi started but notch held her tendntacle. She shut up. Come on harrison we'll go fix this herobrine said. Herobrine slipped his sheath over his head. Come Harrison we shall solve this conflict with the kicking of ze butts herobrine said bounding towards the exit of the home.


End file.
